


Jeleniu trzym zgryz!

by stillplainy



Series: Sowa zwrotna [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humor, James Potter Being an Idiot, James Potter is a Good Friend, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous, Strip Tease, przeniesione z blogspotu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillplainy/pseuds/stillplainy
Summary: Syriusz Black i Dorcas Meadowes odrabiają szlaban o 2.40 u McGonagall. Może nie będzie to kompletna katastrofa. (Uzupełnienie do "Obdarzyć cień uczuciem", ale równie dobrze może być czytane oddzielnie)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Dorcas Meadowes, james potter/lily evans potter (background)
Series: Sowa zwrotna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755616
Kudos: 1





	Jeleniu trzym zgryz!

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwotnie opublikowano: wtorek, 22 grudnia 2015  
> Akcja toczy się gdzieś pomiędzy rozdziałem 10 a 11

Wskazówka na zegarze z kukułką pokazywałam osiemnastą czterdzieści sześć. Ehh…

Rozłożyłam się wygodnie w wannie pełnej gorącej, białej piany, rozmyślając o tym, jak zostałam, na własne życzenie, wkręcona w ten chory zakład. Moje myśli wpłynęły na czarnowłosą postać.

 _Niech nie przychodzi. Niech…_

Podobno nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Przez te schody chyba nie przedarł się jeszcze żaden nieproszony gość. Chyba…

Tak czy inaczej, miałam nadzieję, że budowniczowie tego zamku nie zawiodą mnie i Black nie zakosztuje wygranej. Czemu ja głupia się na to zgodziłam?! Spanie ze mną w jednym łóżku… Phi, też mi nagroda. Chyba nie widział mnie nigdy rano, gdy resztki tuszu tworzą czarne smugi pod oczami, a włosy przypominają… właściwie nie-wiadomo-co.

Po kilkunastu minutach postanowiłam wyjść z wanny, bo znudziło mnie takie bezczynne leżenie. Poza tym musiałam napisać jeszcze jakieś beznadziejne wypracowanie dla Binnsa. Dlaczego oni w tej szkole katowali nas czymś tak idiotycznym jak historia magii? Szkoda słów…

W dodatku, w gardle nadal czułam smak tego ohydztwa od Lilki. Świństwo, a nie herbatka z melisy. Zmusiła mnie do wypicia tego mówiąc, że będzie mi się później lepiej spać. Przydałoby mi się to...

Ubrana wyłącznie w ręcznik wparowałam do dormitorium, nie spodziewając się o tej porze nikogo. Jenny poszła z Remusem do biblioteki, a Mary pewnie szlajała się po zamku z Alicją Holly i Frankiem Longbottomem. Jednak moim oczom, prócz nagannego bałaganu, ukazało się coś jeszcze. Czarne włosy, szata Gryffindoru i ten irytujący uśmiech.

— Łapa?! Ja… — mruknęłam, przeklinając swoją głupotę.

— Witaj, księżniczko! Czemu tak brzydko do mnie mówisz? — Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem wytrawnego łowcy.

— Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz… — Zszokowana siadłam na łóżku. Miałam ochotę strzelić go w ten durny kudłaty łeb, ale nie… Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji.

— Dlatego nie powinnaś tak dużo myśleć! — I jeszcze mnie obrażał. Palant.

— Miły jesteś… Idę się ubrać!

Zrobiłam mały w tył zwrot do łazienki. Miałam dwa wyjścia: albo tam wyjdę i będę spała w jednym łóżku z tym zboczonym maruderem, albo zabarykaduję się w łazience… Tak, to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł. Niestety, przypomniałam sobie, że Mary popsuła zasuwkę i razem z Jennifer byłyśmy na to bezsilne, a różdżka została w dormitorium.

— Teraz już mam tylko jedno wyjście… — mruknęłam do siebie, ochlapując twarz lodowatą wodą. — Dobra… Raz kozie śmierć… A mogłam się nie zakładać… Gdzie ja mózg zgubiłam?!

— Mam poszukać? — Niespodziewanie usłyszałam odpowiedź. Klapnęłam mokrą dłonią w umywalkę. Stanowczo nie próbujcie. Trochę bardzo boli.

— Łapa! Tylko żadnego macania mnie we śnie, jasne?!

Moja twarz w lustrze była czerwona; niezarumieniona, ale autentycznie czerwono-fioletowa ze złości. Jak to teraz ukryć miałam... Wyszłam z łazienki z miną wyrażającą niezadowolenie.

— Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko! — Chłopak odsunął kołdrę koloru dojrzałej śliwki, ukazując swoją „mizerną” posturę. Kiedyś pościel miała czerwony odcień, ale nie potrafiłam na nią patrzeć z dziwnych powodów. Tę rok wcześniej przysłała mi ciotka, więc dlaczego miałam z niej nie korzystać? Była wygodna i miękka...

Merlinie… Dlaczego mnie na niego skazałeś?!

— Gdyby nie ten zakład, to nigdy bym się na to nie zgodziła… A, i nie chrap.

Zamknęłam oczy, przez chwilę idąc na ślepo przed siebie, a potem otworzyłam, chyba by sprawdzić czy to nie sen. Musiałam mieć niezłą minę, bo Syriusz prawie parsknął śmiechem.

— Mogłabyś się w końcu położyć? — Jego głos zdradzał, że nadal był rozbawiony.

— Nie marudź, tylko się posuń… Przesuń znaczy. — Położyłam się na skraju łóżka, zasunęłam kotary i modliłam się, abym nie obudziła się w bliskim kontakcie z podłogą.

— Masz się wygodnie położyć. Obiecałem, że nie będę cię dotykał. — Przyciągnął mnie ku sobie. Czułam jego dłonie nie tylko na ramionach. Takie śmieszne uczucie; z chęcią napisałabym coś o tym, ale to takie dziwne i wydające się nieodpowiednie, że całkiem nie do opisania słowami. Bez żadnych dreszczy jak w powieściach, ale jednak...

— Jak ja cię dotknę, to ci się słabo zrobi zaraz!

— Ja chciałem dobrze. Dobranoc.

— Łapuś… — Zaczęłam łagodniej. To chyba ta przeklęta herbatka zaczynała działać. — Tylko obudź mnie piętnaście minut przed wyjściem.

— Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko. Dobranoc. Bajecznych snów.

— Łapa… Śpisz? — A teraz niech mi ktoś powie, co we mnie wstąpiło. Czy ja wyglądałam na dobrą Samarytankę?! No, właśnie… Nie zapominajmy, że "Jezus rzekł do Samarytanki: — Daj Mi Pić."

— Muszę się zastanowić… — odpowiedział ze śmiechem. — A, co by, moja księżniczka, chciała?

— Księżniczka by chciała… Hmmm… No nie wiem, jak się odwrócisz, to się zastanowię.

— Myślałem, że nie chcesz żebym się do ciebie odwrócił. — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Więc księżniczka by chciała…

— Tak? — Patrzył na mnie jak na jakiś smakowity kąsek. Doprawdy, Peter patrzący na cukierki przy nim wymięka.

— Przyjacielskiego buziaka na dobranoc… W policzek…

— A może jeszcze w nosek? — Pocałował mnie w nos i policzek.

— A co by chciał jej rycerz? — Nie mogę… Co ja gadałam w ogóle?! Tak się zaczynają choroby psychiczne… Zdecydowanie zły znak.

— Eeeee… Chodźmy lepiej spać, co?

— Łapuś… — Odwróciłam do niego głowę. Miał zamknięte oczy. Wyglądał prawie, jakby spał.

— Księżniczko… — Jego usta ułożyły się w to jedno słowo.

— Przepraszam?

— Będziemy spać na szlabanie, jak zaraz nie zaśniemy…

— Ale ja nie usnę jak mi nie odpowiesz!

— Chcę się do ciebie przytulić po przyjacielsku… — stwierdził jakoś dziwnie. Co ja piszę, wszystko to było jakieś dziwne. — I tak zasnąć.

— Dobranoc… Śpij dobrze.

— Mhm… Serek, ale naprawdę, mogę ci wszystko powiedzieć?

— Wszystko.

Wstrzymałam oddech. Na jednym tchu powiedziałam pół-szeptem:

— Zauważyłam, że ostatnio jakoś mniej dziewczyn wyrywasz… Co, już im się znudziłeś?

Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym pytaniem, a mimo to zaczął się jąkać.

— Eeee… No wiesz… Eeee… Jakoś mi się znudziło podrywanie, eee… pustaków.

Odpowiedź ugrzęzła mi gdzieś w gardle, niepełna i właściwie niepotrzebna.

— Aha, tak tylko pytałam… Dobranoc — powiedziałam zduszonym głosem.

— Dobranoc… — Zaczął głaskać mnie delikatnie po ciemnych włosach, jeszcze trochę wilgotnych. Kosmyki mokrych włosów łaskotały mnie w kark. Czy to deszcz? Czy to znowu to?

— Wrrr… Przestań, to gilgocze.

Ktoś z głośnym śmiechem wchodził po schodach. Chciało mi się śmiać na samą myśl, że Mary nas nakryje i „coś” sobie pomyśli. Oczami wyobraźni już widziałam jej minę.

— Cicho! Ktoś idzie! — Syriusz zasunął szybko kotary i zakrył mi usta.

— Dor! Śpisz już?

Do dormitorium wpadła moja kochana współlokatorka i zapewne jakaś jej przyjaciółka, która miała spędzić u nas noc. Przez to, że Syriusz zatykał mi usta, zaczynałam się dusić. Biłam go więc dłońmi na oślep.

— Jak zwykle! Mogłaby raz pogadać ze mną, jak jej potrzebuję… — usłyszałam skierowane do mnie głośne skargi Alicji.

— Niech zgadnę, znowu Frank? — spytałam, kiedy wreszcie uwolniłam się od chłopaka. Powinnam za to dostać jakąś nagrodę, należałaby mi się.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jaki on jest romantyczny. Normalnie...

— Na pewno sobie nie wyobrażam… — Kopanie pod kołdrą jest zdecydowanie złym pomysłem… Nie polecam. Można nie trafić na przykład.

— Auuuuuuua! — Łapa zaczął wyć z bólu. Wybrał sobie wilk czas idealny. Szybko wsadziłam mu głowę w poduszkę, żeby nie było słychać jęków. Też niezbyt mądre.

— Dor, co ci? — Usłyszałam kolejne kilka kroków, a potem Mary jednym ruchem odsłoniła zasłony wokół łóżka.

— Cześć, Mary! — Ze śmiechu sturlałam się na podłogę.

Mina dziewczyny była pełna zdziwienia, zdziwienia i jeszcze zdziwienia, z domieszką zdziwienia. Po prostu bezcenna. Otworzyła szeroko niebieskie oczy, a jasne włosy wydawały się nastroszone, jakby znowu zgubiła gdzieś swoją szczotkę.

— Black? — Alicja pierwsza się otrząsnęła. Jej reakcja, a także wygląd, była bardzo zbliżona do Mary. Można było je nazwać bliźniętami, gdyby nie to, że Alicja była sporo od niej wyższa.

— To właśnie ja… — Łapa uśmiechnął się głupawo, ale szybko zmarszczył brwi. — Czuję się, jakby mnie własna mamusia przyłapała na czymś niedozwolonym...

— Ale my nie robiliśmy niczego niedozwolonego… Prawda? — Ostatnie słowa wysapałam, śmiejąc się. — Nie no, Mario, ty to masz wyczucie.

— Czy... wy...? — Mary zdezorientowana wskazała na nas palcem, po części chyba też dlatego, że użyłam jej prawdziwego imienia.

— Ja nie… Może ona… Ale nie ja. Ale o co ci w ogóle chodzi? — Syriusz odgarnął kosmyk czarnych włosów z twarzy.

— Najlepiej zwalić całą winę na mnie! To przez ciebie się wydało!

— Dori… Czy ja wam w czymś przeszkadzam?

— To ty mnie kopnęłaś w moje nadprzyrodzenie!

Blondynka krok za krokiem zaczęła wycofywać się w kierunku drzwi. Alicja, kręcąc głową, zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Spojrzenie drugiej jasnowłosej mówiło "dziś śpimy u mnie".

— Marysiu, poczekaj… — Zwiała. — No i pięknie! I co narobiłeś?!

— Ja?! To twoja wina! — Wciągnął mnie z powrotem do łóżka i zaczął gilgotać, a ja łaskotki mam dosłownie wszędzie, więc po chwili w pokoju rozlegał się dziki pisk. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie sobie pomyślał, że puściliśmy jakiegoś pornosa na cały regulator, bo byłaby z tego niezła szopka.

— Hahaha, Blaack, haha, przestaaań… Hahaha, Black palancie, haha!

— Też cię kocham, księżniczko!

— To jest, haha, molesto… haha… wanie... Puszczaj, wariacie! — Klapnęłam go otwartą dłonią w policzek, ale ledwo miałam siłę podnieść rękę, więc go nie bolało.

— Muszę cię wymęczyć, żebyś w końcu zasnęła!

— To rób to w inny sposób! Brzuch mnie boli… Hahaha, Syriusz! To nie jest śmieszne, idioto! — Otrząsnęłam się, uderzając go łokciem w rękę. Nawet tego nie poczuł.

— Znam inny sposób, ale nie spodoba ci się… — Wyszczerzył zęby, zakończając tortury.

— Możesz zrobić wszystko, ale już mnie nie gilgocz, proszę.

— Chciałbym, Dorcas, ale obiecałem, że nie zniszczę tego, co jest miedzy nami. Dobranoc.

— Syriusz… Powiedz, że się we mnie nie zakochałeś, proszę… — Powinnam milczeć, nie odzywać się, dopóki nie minie napięcie między nami: ta elektryczna nić, która nie pozwalała mi się do niego zbliżyć, bo potem zostawałam porażona i wszystko bolało.

Położyłam się na brzegu łóżka. Był dla mnie jak brat. Tylko brat. Zresztą, nie wierzyłam w to słowo na „M”. Każdy może powiedzieć, że kocha, a potem okazuje się, że to nie miłość. To tylko...

— Nie wierzę w miłość, księżniczko, ale obiecałem, że cię nie skrzywdzę, a ja obietnic dotrzymuję. — Odwrócił się tylko na chwilę, po czym zamarł w swojej wcześniejszej pozycji. — Mam cię chronić, więc chronię.

— Dziękuję… — Objęłam go i przytuliłam się do jego pleców, jak potrzebująca opieki młodsza siostrzyczka, nie śmiąc dotykać palcami jego ramion ani czarnych włosów. Byliśmy jak rodzeństwo zagubione w Zakazanym Lesie. Musieliśmy trzymać się razem, jak Jaś i Małgosia — w końcu wszystkie historie są prawdziwe na swój własny, oryginalny sposób.

— Dobranoc, księżniczko — szepnął. Jego głos był całkowicie bezinteresowny.

Nie pamiętam, kiedy usnęłam. W sumie nigdy ta chwila nie zapisuje się w mojej pamięci.

Obudził mnie szept. Zaraz po przebudzeniu świat zawirowałby zapewne tysiącami barw, gdyby nie to, że panowały istnie egipskie ciemności. Wszystkie kontury się zlały, a ja nie widziałam nawet poduszki tuż przed oczami.

— Księżniczko… Już czas…

— Cosiestało? — spytałam zaspana, przecierając oczy. Wzrok nabrał odpowiedniej ostrości, bym mogła wstać, ale nadal był niewyraźny. Czyżbym potrzebowała okularów? Tym razem przed snem nie zapomniałam zmyć makijażu. To śmieszne, że wszyscy twierdzili, że nie mieli pojęcia o tym, że się malowałam. ~~Uważali, że myśleli, że...~~ Mniejsza z tym. Sądzili chyba, że ot tak mam naturalnie ciemne i gęste rzęsy.

— Nasz szlaban czeka. — Głos stracił połowę swojej wcześniejszej łagodności.

— Łapa? Ale ja chcę spać… — Nakryłam głowę kołdrą. Była miła oraz ciepła od mojego ciała, ładnie pachniała i... To śmieszne, ale wydawała się być natchniona jakimś wyjątkowym zaklęciem, które nakazywało zostać mi w łóżku.

— Jak zaraz nie wstaniesz, to będę przychodził do ciebie co noc, aż do końca roku szkolnego! — Siłą zerwał ze mnie kołdrę. Rad, nie rad, musiałam wstać i to nie z powodu kołdry. Wizja spania z tym gumochłonem do wakacji nie jawiła się zbyt kusząco.

— Jesteś niewyżyty. To podchodzi pod molestowanie! — Nie wiedząc właściwie czym wkurzona, zwlekłam się z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki doprowadzić się do stanu względnej używalności.

— Miałem nadzieję, że zostaniesz w łóżku… — mamrotał niewyraźnie pod nosem, ubierając skarpetki.

— Co mówiłeś, skarbie mój? — zironizowałam, wchodząc do dormitorium w samym staniku. Znaczy dolne partie ciała miałam ubrane, żeby nie było potem niedomówień.

Boże, pomóż, dlaczego ja się nim tak bezdusznie bawiłam? Robiąc to nie byłam ani trochę lepsza od _niego_...

— Dorcas, no weź się opanuj! Jak będziesz tak robić to potem jeszcze zaczniesz tego żałować. Łapa, weź chociaż nie patrz. Po tobie spodziewałam się czegoś więcej! — krzyknęła Jenny zza kotar swojego łóżka, która najwidoczniej została razem z Remusem wygnana z biblioteki. Wychyliła się, a mi ukazała się głowa okalana ciemnymi włosami, chociaż jaśniejszymi od moich czy Syriusza. Jej były... kakaowe i przyjemny przy jej rysach twarzy, które postarzały ją o kilka lat.

— Myślałem, że śpisz! Nie podsłuchuje się dorosłych! — Zaczęłam chichotać.

— Głupi krawat… Zawsze mi go Mary wiąże…

— Nawet nie myśl sobie, że zrobi to teraz i zamknijcie się w końcu! Próbujemy spać! — Nagle odezwała się Alicja Holly zaspanym głosem, przemawiając w imieniu Mary. Chyba była strasznie zmęczona, skoro nie zdziwiła się nawet dalszą obecnością Syriusza w damskim dormitorium.

— Przepraszam, kochanie… Zawiążesz, Łapciu?

— Jedyne za co mogę podziękować mojej matce, to umiejętność wiązania krawatów, którą mi przekazała!

— Dobra chodźmy, bo jeszcze Mary nas zadźga czymś… — Złapałam go za czerwono-złoty materiał. Oczywiście on znów musiał to zrobić! Przy współudziale mojego kota w dodatku. A mianowicie, potykając się o Miłość, wpadł na mnie, po czym wykonaliśmy wspaniały lot w dół schodów.

— Przepraszam, księżniczko! — Taa… i znowu na mnie leżał… A ja nie znosiłam być zdominowana.

— Black, to już przesada! Ty to zrobiłeś specjalnie! Złaź!

— Tak! Specjalnie potknąłem się o twojego kota, żeby na ciebie spaść! Księżniczko, pomyśl, gdzie tu logika!

— Co ty nosisz w kieszeniach? — Pozbierałam się z dywanu.

— Nic, a co? — Łapa zaczerwienił się lekko, co było widać mimo ciemności panującej w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów.

— Bo coś twardego wbiło mi się w nogę. No, nie ważne, chodźmy już, bo nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy — zdecydowałam.

Syriusz pokręcił głową, pokazując niezdecydowanie.

— Mi się nie spieszy do McGonagall.

— A co, chcesz kolejny szlaban za spóźnienie? Łapa, ostatnio naprawdę zachowujesz się dziwnie! — Szłam szybkim krokiem, wymyślając mu po drodze.

— I tak jesteśmy już spóźnieni. — Spojrzał leniwie na zegarek.

— Black ty… Ty, ty… Mam cię dość! — Pobiegłam korytarzem, zostawiając go za sobą, gdzieś w tyle. Gdy dobiegłam na miejsce, on jak gdyby nigdy nic stał pod drzwiami gabinetu McGroźnej.

— Jak ty to zrobiłeś? — Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Mój głos był prawie oskarżycielski.

— Księżniczko, mówiłem ci już, że potrafię dokonać rzeczy niemożliwych, prawda? Więc trzymaj się mnie, a nie zginiesz.

— No tak! Ja tu na was czekam, a wy co?! Spóźniliście się… — Minerwa w jadowicie zielonym szlafroku i puchatych kapciach powitała nas niezbyt uprzejmie.

— Pani profesor, to tylko siedem sekund. Chyba pani nam to wybaczy? — Czarnowłosy spojrzał na nią wzrokiem numer jeden, pod tytułem: „żadna mi się jeszcze nie oparła i ty też nie zdołasz”.

— Black, ten twój wzrok na mnie nie działa… Chodźcie za mną. Dzisiejszej nocy waszym zadaniem będzie wysprzątanie wszystkich schowków na miotły, jakie posiada Hogwart. Nie traćcie czasu! — Zostawiła nas pod najbliższym schowkiem ze zwykłymi miotłami w dłoniach.

— I pomyśleć, że to przez ciebie! Jeszcze raz zrobisz imprezę to tak cię urządzę, że cię Rogaty będzie zmywał ze ściany!

— Księżniczka się nie wyspała?

— Zatkaj się!

— Jak sobie życzysz! — Byłam wściekła. Przez tego pajaca musiałam zerwać się w środku nocy i sprzątać jakieś komórki.

Po godzinie chłopak zrobił sobie przerwę… ot tak, po prostu. Pokazał jakim nierobem naprawdę jest.

— O patrzcie, Casanova się zmęczył! Do roboty! — Lekko uderzyłam go kijem od miotły po głowie, jednak on chyba nie zrozumiał ironii.

— Nie jestem twoją zabawką! Dobranoc! — Wyszedł.

— O nie, nie paniczu! To ja życzę dobrej nocy! — Dogoniłam go, wręczyłam miotłę, po czym zniknęłam za zakrętem. Wykrzyczałam Grubej Damie hasło i wparowałam do swojego dormitorium.

— Księżniczko, przypominam ci, że przegrałaś zakład! — Położył się do mojego łóżka ze, nieznikającym z twarzy, cynicznym uśmiechem.

— A szlaban? Ja nie będę z tobą pracować! Idę do McGonagall! — Odwróciłam się na pięcie i wyszłam, trzaskając drzwiami. Te nagłe zmiany nastroju. Jak w ciąży. Ale ja to chyba po zapyleniu, bo innego wyjścia nie widzę. Nie no... byłam komicznie tragiczną zołzą.

— Stój! — Wybiegł za mną. — Dzisiaj mamy szlaban z głowy! Wyjaśnię ci to innym razem. Idź się teraz połóż, a jak nie chcesz mnie widzieć, to pójdę spać do siebie! Dobranoc!

Zrezygnowana siadłam na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnego.

— Idiotka ze mnie! Idiotka! — Uderzałam się w głowę poduszką. Zatrzymał się na schodach do dormitorium, zawahał na moment, po czym zawrócił.

— Poniosło nas dzisiaj, ale nie ma co się dziwić. Nie codziennie musimy wstawać o trzeciej w nocy, żeby odrabiać jakiś psychiczny szlaban! To normalne, że się na siebie wkurzamy, księżniczko… Idź się położyć spać. Ja pójdę do siebie, jeżeli mnie nie chcesz widzieć i nie przejmuj się szlabanem. Wszystko już załatwiłem.

— Zostaw! Ja tylko chciałabym, żebyś zachowywał się, jak dawniej! Co się stało z dawnym Łapą podrywaczem i psem na dziewczyny? I nie usprawiedliwiaj mnie… Nie powinnam na ciebie tak napadać…

Merlinie… To było chore… Dorothea Lucilla Meadowes przyznająca się do błędu? Tego jeszcze ten świat nie widział. "Dorcas-z-przeszłości" była idiotką niepotrafiącą łapać życia póki młode, paskudną egoistką, ignorantką i nie powiem kim jeszcze, bo wystarczy, że dawna _ja_ używała paskudnych słów. Ja wolę nie nadużywać zbędnych wulgaryzmów.

— W takim razie dobranoc, Meadowes! — odparł lekceważąco.

— Dobranoc… — Zwinęłam się w kłębek na kanapie. — Dobranoc…

Zasnęłam drugi raz tej nocy…

Następnego dnia obudziłam się zesztywniała. Spanie na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Wymięta od snu powlekłam się do dormitorium. Nie będę opisywać wszystkich czynności fizjologicznych i innych, których tam dokonałam. W każdym razie na śniadanie zeszłam w całkiem dobrym humorze, lecz z żelaznym postanowieniem nie odzywania się do Blacka.

Nie odezwałam się więc przez całe śniadanie. Ale on i tak zbyt zajęty był tą przeraźliwie różową Samanthą Rosemary, która wdzięczyła się do niego jak idiotka. Trzeba przyznać, że ja i Black staliśmy się ostatnio bardzo rozpoznawalni, więc wszyscy byli w wielkim szoku. Oficjalnie napisałabym, że nic nie czułam — pff, wręcz się cieszyłam. Jak było rzeczywiście...?

Około wpół do trzeciej nad ranem, wymęczeni po kolejnym dniu nauki, zeszliśmy się na ten przeklęty szlaban. Syriusz z miną wielce obrażonego panicza, a ja z miną, jaką ma Lilka, gdy leje Pottera po głowie. Przyszliśmy pod drzwi McGroźnej, a ona powiedziała nam, co mieliśmy robić tym razem.

— Dzisiaj posegregujecie mi chronologicznie dokumenty dotyczące szlabanów! Macie czas do szóstej rano.

I zostawiała nas samych w gabinecie. Jeszcze przez chwilę miałam w głowie widok jej w wałkach na ciemnych włosach przetykanych siwizną, ubranej w jadowicie niebieski szlafrok i kapcie. Pomyślałam, że ten obraz będzie mi się śnił po nocach. Nie przypuszczałam, że to będzie co innego...

— Cudownie… — Zabrałam się za pierwszą stertę, przeklinając cicho pod nosem. — Bla… Znaczy Łap... uś… Nie zupełnie mi chodziło, o to z tym dawnym tobą. I wiesz co…? Obiecałeś, że mnie będziesz chronić i nie dotrzymałeś obietnicy. Wiem, że to moja wina i, że "przepraszam" nie wystarczy. — Podeszłam, a on odwrócił wzrok. — Co mam zrobić, żeby było tak, jak przed szlabanem? Jedno twoje słowo…

— To, że traktuję cię inaczej niż inne dziewczyny, wcale nie upoważnia cię do traktowania mnie jak przedmiotu… — Stwierdził chłodno. Jego szare oczy nie pokazywały praktycznie żadnej emocji. Wszystko wyćwiczone w domu, wmawiane... jak mi. Nawet miał trochę racji. Chyba zbytnio uderzyłam w jego wielkie jak podziemia Hogwartu ego. — Byłaś wyjątkowa do wczorajszej nocy. Zepsułaś wszystko, a prosiłaś, żebym ja tego nie zrobił.

— Wcale tego nie chciałam… Jesteś dla mnie jak brat. Nie chcę, żeby to się jakoś zmieniło. Proszę cię… Nie rób mi tego.

— Przez ciebie muszę iść z jakąś stukniętą Gryfonka na randkę. Kiedyś bym się cieszył, ale teraz jakoś nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać westchnień pustaków… Powiedz mi, co ja mam teraz zrobić?

— Przestać się na mnie gniewać… A ja z nią pogadam. — Uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało. To się wplątałam. Przecież ja w życiu nie zagadam do tej dziewczyny.

— Miałem cię chronić przed moimi fankami, więc nie będziesz z żadną z nich rozmawiać. Mówi się trudno. Zamiast z przyjaciółmi albo… Z tobą, księżniczko, pójdę do Hogsmeade z napaloną na mnie Samanthą… Też fajnie, prawda?

— I tak z nią porozmawiam. Chciałeś pójść ze mną? — Rozmowa pochłonęła mnie całkowicie. Pytanie zadałam, mówiąc jak Samantha. Ale, broń Merlinie, z uwielbieniem dla niego. Po prostu mnie zaskoczył.

— Chciałem czy nie, idę z Samanthą i się do niej nie zbliżaj. Ona należy do tych zabijających agrafką.

— Już się boję… Ale następnym razem idziesz ze mną. Okej?

— Jeżeli znowu nie będę musiał nam ratować tyłków w zamian za randkę, to może… — Kontynuował, nie przerywając swej pracy, podczas gdy ja zupełnie zapomniałam o piętrzącym się wokół stosie papierzysk.

— Następnym razem, to ja w zamian za pomoc, pójdę z jakimś Gryfonem na randkę… O ile któryś będzie chciał iść z taką zołzą.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie krytycznie.

— Nie przesadzaj… — Ponownie otaksował mnie wzrokiem.

— Co?

— Jest kilku chłopaków, którzy z miłą chęcią poszliby z tobą na randkę, księżniczko.

— Na przykład? — W końcu wzięłam się za te sprawozdania.

— Na przykład ja — stwierdził krótko, acz treściwie. Znów wszystko psuł. Ja do niego nic nie czułam. Czy on...?

Dziś nic nie mówi.

— Teraz to ty przesadzasz…

— Dlaczego? Jestem po prostu szczery… — Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo i poszłam po następną stertę dokumentów.

Krawat wylądował gdzieś na podłodze.

— Nie znoszę krawatów.

— A ja lubię jak je z siebie zrzucasz… — Łapa uśmiechnął się cwaniacko. Uniosłam brwi.

— Może ty też coś zrzucisz? To sobie popatrzę. — Wystawiłam mu język, a moją uwagę przykuł jeden z zapisów.

— Mówisz i masz! — Rozpiął koszulę i rzucił ją w moją stronę. Prawie jak striptiz normalnie.

— Hmmm… Tak ciekawe… To jest bardzo ciekawe. Wiesz, że Smark miał szlaban za powieszenie jakiegoś Puchona na wieży… Nie pomyślałabym. — Łapa kiwał tylko głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Może ty zrzucisz z siebie coś jeszcze? — Spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów.

— Na pewno tego chcesz? — Powoli rozpięłam koszulę.

— Nie zrobisz tego, księżniczko… — Przestał szperać w kartotekach i spojrzał na mnie.

— Wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz… — Po zdjęciu koszulka wylądowała gdzieś obok krawata. Potem zdjęliśmy jeszcze kilka rzeczy.

— Twoja kolej, księżniczko…

— McGonagall wejdzie… — Zdjęłam buty. Bez nich sięgałam mu ledwo do brody. Łapa także zdjął buty. Ja natomiast wisiorek, który otrzymałam od Wiktora i Angeliki.

— Nie wejdzie… Zawsze mam zapasową różdżkę, którą mogę zdziałać rzeczy niemożliwe… — Jedną ręką machnął różdżką, a drugą rozpiął spodnie… Spojrzał na mnie wygłodniale. Byłam diabelnie ciekawa do czego się posunie. Mary mówiła, żebym nie kusiła losu, ale chciałam to mam.

— Ciekawe… — Rozpięłam guzik od spódnicy. Materiał opadł z cichym szelestem. — Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy… — Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, po czym przyłożył jedną rękę do policzka, a drugą objął mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

Pocałował delikatnie… Oderwałam się od niego. Swoją drogą McGroźna dostałaby chyba zawału, widząc dwoje nastolatków w bieliźnie, pośród porozrzucanych ubrań i dokumentów w jej własnych gabinecie, na jej biurku.

— Co, już wymiękasz… — Mrugnęłam do niego. — Proszę kontynuować.

— Maleńka, widać, że cnotka jeszcze jesteś… — Uśmiechnął się.

Powoli… Subtelnie… Coraz niżej… Odsunęłam się, gdy zaczął mnie całować po szyi i dekolcie.

— Przestań… — Ktoś zapukał. Ratunek nadszedł! Dzięki Bogu, że nic się jeszcze nie stało.

Rozpoczęło się szukanie ubrań w szybkim tempie, a zza drzwi zabrzmiał konspiracyjny szept Jamesa.

— Łapa, no, otwieraj. Prosiłeś, żebym wam pomógł, to jestem.

— Łapa, gdzie moje buty? — spytałam, szamocząc się z guzikiem od spódnicy.

— Pod stołem… — Rzucił mi obuwie pod nogi. — Jeszcze chwila, James! Chwilunia! Przykleiłem się do krzesła!

— Wariat… — Drżącymi rękami krzywo zapinałam guziki koszuli. Takie szybkie ubieranie się wcale nie jest takie proste jak się początkowo wydaje.

— Gotowa? Otwieram! — Otworzył drzwi cały czerwony na twarzy. Zaspany Potter nie zauważył nawet jego krzywo zapiętej koszuli i mojego krawata wiszącego jakimś cudem na lampie. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia do teraz, jak się tam znalazł, ten skubaniec jeden.

— Cześć, Rogacz… — Lekko zdyszana udawałam, że przeglądam dokumenty, siedząc w niewinnej pozie na biurku. Ze skromnie skrzyżowanymi nogami, oczywiście, jak nakazywały dobre maniery. W myślach także oczywiście przeklinając szukającego Gryffindoru, choć winnam mu wdzięczność.

— Cześć… Co robicie? — Ziewnął głośno. — I czemu na tej lampie wisi krawat?

— Bo tak lubi — stwierdził szybko Syriusz, wiedząc, że Rogaczowi w tym momencie można było wcisnąć każdy kit.

— Nie widać? Właściwie to niepotrzebnie przyszedłeś… Poradzilibyśmy sobie… Prawda?!

— Tak… W zupełności… — Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

— Was chyba Bóg opuścił! Wstaję specjalnie dla was o czwartej nad ranem, a wy mi mówicie, że mnie nie potrzebujecie! Nie ma mowy. Zostaję!

— Rogaś idź, bo na ciebie Lilkę napuszczę! Ja bardzo lubię segregować koszule… — Ja nie mogę, co ja gadałam. Płonę ze wstydu za własną głupotę. — Nie, nie koszule, dokumenty… Tak bardzo lubię! Więc idź już!

— Lilka mówiła, że zaraz przyjdzie, tylko musi… Co? Jakie koszule i czemu ten krawat wisi na lampie? Wy…! — Patrzył to na mnie, to na Łapę, otwierając szerzej brązowe oczy. — Ale ja i tak sobie nie pójdę! — Pokazał nam język. — Przenieście sobie wasze ekscesy na inny dzień.

— O co ci chodzi? Nie rozumiem… — Udawałam niedoinformowaną, zawijając włosy na mały palec jednej ręki. To chyba przez ten kwiecisty rumieniec na mojej twarzy byłam niezbyt przekonywująca.

— Chodzi o to, żeby nie wpaść w błoto! — Rogaty zabłysnął nagle niczym żarówka. — Jutro sobie poużywacie, a dzisiaj pozwólcie sobie pomóc skoro już tu przyszłem.

— Przyszedłem, Rogaś… Przyszedłem… — a pod nosem mruknęłam: — I niech cię za to szlag.

Lily zjawiła się w drzwiach, usiłując się uśmiechać cały czas. Jej ogniste włosy wyglądały jak czesane widelcem. Pod uroczymi, zielonymi oczami, widniały fioletowe śliwy.

— Cześć wam, gumochłony i ty, jeleniu niewyżyty! Czemu na lampie wisi krawat? — ziewnęła, wchodząc bez jakiegokolwiek zaproszenia.

— Wiesz, właśnie też o to pytałem. — Rogaty uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok Rudej.

— Nie słuchaj tego koziorożca… Lepiej mi pomóż. — Rzuciłam na lilkowe kolana pokaźną stertę papierzysk różnej maści. Evansówna i Potter wymienili spojrzenia. — No co? Jak tak wam przeszkadza ten krawat, to go ubiorę!

Stanęłam na biurku, ściągnęłam go z kinkietu i nieumiejętnie zamotałam krawat na szyi.

— No i co zrobiłaś? Zepsułaś cały wizerunek tej lampy!

— Idiota… A wy co? Zamroczyło was? — Zamachałam dziewczynie przed oczami. Lily patrzyła na mnie tak, jakby widziała mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu i od razu uznała za chorą psychicznie.

— Nie… Tylko się zastanawiam, czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że coś się święci… Wspólnie spędzona noc… Napad na mnie w łazience… Powrót starej Dorcas i… Ten krawat…

— I co nocne gadki Łapy o… — huknął ni stąd, ni zowąd, Rogacz.

— Jeleniu trzym zgryz!

— Ależ mów James, ja cię chętnie posłucham.

— Nie ma czasu na pogaduszki! Musimy posegregować te papierzyska! — Black posłał koledze zabójcze spojrzenie.

— Ale na wieszanie krawatu na lampie to czas był, tak? — Lilka powinna zostać w przyszłości adwokatem. Pięknie by wpieniała ludzi, nie powiem. — Mów, James…

— Łapa, co ty się tak spieszysz? Mów, Rogaś, mów… — Dołączyłam się do prośby Lilki.

— Ale… — Rogaty patrzył zdezorientowanym wzrokiem to na Łapę, to na Lily. — Syriusz ma rację. Powinniśmy się pospieszyć z tymi dokumentami…

Po czym zaczął je zawzięcie segregować, jakby naprawdę chciało mu się to robić. Prawie mu się udało, ale nie ze mną takie gierki.

— O nie, kolego! — Wyrwałam mu teczki z rąk. — Albo nam powiesz, albo policzymy się z tobą inaczej…

Nachyliłam się nad Jamesem, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

— No właśnie… Gadaj James, bo nici z randki.

Nie no, szok! Co za trio... Lilka, Rogacz i randka?!

— Liluniu, moja kochana… Nie zrobisz mi tego, prawda?

— Zrobię, i nie Liluś, skarbie…

— Łapa… ratuj! — Potter spojrzał błagalnie na przyjaciela.

— Piśniesz słówko, a skompromituję cię przed Evans! Mówię serio!

— Jesteście okrutni! — Stwierdził płaczliwym głosem.

— Łapuś… Powiedz…

— Ale co?

— Ale skarbie… — Przesunęłam rękę po jego torsie. — Przynajmniej nie utrudniaj.

— Jak ci powiem, to będę musiał cię zabić!

— No, dobra… Zaryzykuję. Mów!

— Rogaty, ale ty masz zjeleniały łeb! – Wykrzyczał w kierunku Rogatego.

— Ale, czy to źle, że całymi nocami gadasz o Dorcas i… Ups! Wymsknęło mi się…

— I…? — Łapa wykonał poziomy ruch palcem po szyi, patrząc morderczo na kumpla.

— I...? — Obróciłam twarz Syriusza w kierunku mojej.

— …I tak sobie mówisz. — Dokończył kulawo Rogaty.

Łapa bez zażenowania patrzył prosto w moje oczy, nie odpowiadając.

— Łapa… Proszę… Możesz sobie życzyć czegoś w zamian.

— O, co prosisz? Przecież James powiedział już wszystko, czego powiedzieć nie powinien. — Następne mordercze spojrzenie zostało skierowane w stronę Rogatego.

— Coś mi się wydaje, że nie. Łapa, no! Łapuś… Słonko…

— Nie mam nic więcej do dodania… Może tylko… Evans, czy wiesz, że James nie potrafi się kąpać bez swojej żółtej kaczuszki? — Gryfon zwrócił się do Lilki.

— Ale słodkie. Nie przejmuj się, James… Ja też tak robię. Prawda, Liluś?

— Jakie to romantyczne… — Lilka rozpłynęła się całkowicie.

— A ty, Łapuś… Masz jeszcze jakieś sekrety, dotyczące mówienia o mnie w środku nocy? A może ty, James, nam powiesz?

— Już mówiłem, że nie mam nic do dodania i zjeleniały łeb także… — Kolejne mordercze spojrzenie. Od tych wszystkich „wzroków” to nasz jeleń powinien już zemrzeć śmiercią tragiczną.

— Och, James, proszę… Proszę… Lily, słońce, namów go. — Lilka szeptała coś Jamesowi na ucho, a on zaczerwienił się znacznie.

— Czemu baby nie mogą zrozumieć, że jak facet mówi, że nie ma nic do dodania, to nie ma. James, wytłumacz im to, bo zaraz dostanę cholery jasnej!

— Syriusz, wyrażaj się! Chodzi mi o to, co dokładnie o mnie mówiłeś. Bo pewnie same złe rzeczy. James, proszę!!! — James patrzył na Łapę, a Łapa na Jamesa. Teraz było to raczej spojrzenie porozumiewawcze.

— One nas zabiją! — Stwierdził na głos Rogaty. Wspólnie z Lilką przytaknęłyśmy głowami.

— Trudno się mówi! — Łapa wzruszył ramionami.

— Na trzy… Raz… Dwa… — Zaczęli odliczanie.

— Noo… I…?

— Trzy! — Syriusz dokończył za Rogacza, po czym obaj uciekali z klasy, jak najdalej ode mnie i Lilianny.

— Zabiję! Black, wracaj tu! — Wybiegłam z gabinetu, goniona przez krzyki przyszłej pani Potter.

Cicho podkradłam się pod dormitorium chłopaków.

— Nie chcesz stracić opinii hogwardzkiego podrywacza bez serca… — Szeptał Rogacz, gestykulując zapamiętale.

— Tu jesteście, chłopcy… — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Powiedzcie cioci Dorcas, co o niej mówicie w nocy!

James stwierdził, że idzie spać i zostawił mnie sam na sam z zamyślonym Łapą.

— Łapa, chodź… W Pokoju Wspólnym pogadamy.

— Nie… Jestem zmęczony… Połóżmy się spać! — Pociągnął mnie w kierunku łóżka.

— Ale ty jesteś uparty! Stanie ci się coś, jak mi powiesz?

— Ty masz także swoje tajemnice… Pozwól i mi takie mieć, księżniczko… Teraz chodź się położyć!

— Nie! Łapuś, proszę…

— Ja również cię prosiłem… Nie powiedziałaś, ale mimo wszystko wierzę, że kiedyś mi powiesz, co ci na sercu leży. Proszę, abyś ty także dała mi trochę czasu… To nie jest wcale takie proste, jak się może wydawać, księżniczko…

— Powiedzieć ci? Mój ojciec jest śmierciożercą. Zdradził aurorów. — Stwierdziłam najspokojniej w świecie. Ktoś spadł z łóżka, ktoś wydusił z siebie ciche „co?”.

— Ja… Przecież… On… On nie żyje i… Ja… Naprawdę mi przykro. Wiem, co to znaczy mieć śmierciożerców w rodzinie. — Przytulił mnie z całej siły.

— Już dobrze, bo mnie udusisz. — Powiedzenie tego wcale nie było tak straszne, jak się wydawało. — Cóż… Widzę, że mi nie powiesz… Chodź spać.

— Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczna księżniczko… — Przytulił się do moich pleców, gdy oboje leżeliśmy już w łóżku.

— Wiem, Łapo, wiem. Ale dlaczego tak mnie chronisz? W Hogwarcie jest dużo ładniejszych dziewczyn, które poleciałyby na każde twoje skinienie.

— Prosiłaś o ochronę… Wypełniam tylko swoje obowiązki. — Niezbyt wiarygodnie to zabrzmiało.

— Nie prosiłam. Nie przekręcaj moich słów!

— Nie kłóćmy się… Śpij, moja księżniczko. — Pocałował mnie w policzek.

— Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie jak brat?

— Wiem… I to zobowiązuje mnie do ochrony ciebie przed złym światem.

— Świat jest piękny, tylko ludzie są popaprani. Chyba to jest moje największe marzenie: żeby ludzie byli normalni i nie było tych wszystkich morderstw… A ty masz jakieś wielkie marzenie?

— Śpijmy już. Dobranoc.

— Masz rację. Dobranoc. — Pogrążyliśmy się w królestwie nocy, a Morfeusz wziął nas w swoje objęcia.

To mogłoby trwać wiecznie.

**Author's Note:**

> Oryginalnie nie napisałam NIC przy tym tekście, co nie było w moim stylu (i nie jest).  
> Z tej perspektywy chciałabym napisać, że nie pojawił się on w głównej historii, bo zwyczajnie nie pasował — zbyt humorystyczny, za dużo dialogów, a za mało opisów. Jakościowo był (i jest) za nisko, ale nawet teraz bardzo mi się podobał, gdy go poprawiałam. ("Czemu na lampie wisi krawat?").


End file.
